Ben Hunter
Benjamin "Ben" Hunter was a Police Officer from Southampton and Jack Porter's partner and superior officer. He was a beat cop who wanted to be a detective. He had a former romantic interest in Amanda Clarke. Biography Season 4 In "Renaissance", Ben and Jack Porter are getting changed in the locker room. Ben asks Jack why he wanted to be a cop and teases him about his arrest. Ben later comes with Jack to Emily Thorne's party. At the party, he sees Emily and shows his interest and asks why Jack is not with her. Ben sees Charlotte Clarke doing drugs and prepares to arrest her, but Jack stops him, saying she is family and in a bad place. Ben reluctantly honors Jack's request. Ben is a beat cop - reason is currently unknown. In "Disclosure", he asks Jack about Emily, seeming to have a romantic interest in her. This makes Jack jealous, where he warns him of Emily's bad past such as her fiance Aiden's death. Whilst scanning car's speed they discuss Emily and Amanda. Ben asks Jack of why Emily bought Grayson manor and is single. Jack says they were friends and knew each other at juvie. Ben is shocked Emily is a "ex con". Ben saves Charlotte from jumping off of the roof of a hotel. When he saved Emily, he landed on his shoulder. It seems like Emily, he has a high tolerance for pain and a lack of self-care. He later questions Emily on her history with Charlotte. In "Ashes", Ben is checking a car, abandoned in the woods. Emily returns to her care and scares him. He starts flirting, though it is not reciprocated. He shows his interest in walking in the woods after Emily lies about going for a walk in the woods. In "Meteor", Ben and Jack investigates the break in, at Emily's house. When leaving Ben continues to ask about Emily, noticing her bad luck and near death experiences. Jack tells him he's "trying to uncomplicate things" with Emily, though Ben does not seem to respect this. Back at the station he sees David Clarke limping, unbeknown to who he actually is. He suspects him to be the man who broke into Emily's house and calls her to identify him in a line up. When Emily arrives he starts flirting with her, telling her "I forgot you were a Juvie girl", which Jack told him. After Jack finds out it is David Clarke in the line up, he tries to warn Emily, but Ben does not let him under protocol. When Emily finds out it he notices her emotional state and tells her she's safe as he can not see her. Afterwards, he sees Emily trying to get past the feds, and advises her not to despite it being for Amanda Clarke. He flirts with Emily with the information Jack tells him. Ben is confused as to why Jack does not want to reunite with David Clarke. In "Repercussions", after a conversation with Jack who said "who ever killed Conrad deserves a medal" Ben suspects Jack is Conrad's killer. He goes around the station and asks the police officers of Jack's involvement. An officer states it was not Jack because he was arrested as the murder occurred and it would take money, which Jack as a barman did not have. In "Damage", Jack finds out and is angry at Ben, threatening him that if he continues he will request for a new partner. Bringing up Ben being a beat cop. After the news Officer Mostrowski death, Ben investigates. He goes to his wake, at his house. Jack joins. Jack finds Ben in the garage. Ben finds out Mostrowski won money in Atlantic City, but claims he didn't win, rather said he did to cover up his reason for retiring. That he hadn't left a 5 mile radius in 2 years. Ben says neighbours saw someone coming and going for 7 months. They discover someone was living there. They find a infinity times infinity symbol carved on the wall. Unbeknownst to Ben, Jack knows this means David Clarke was there, and decides to remain as his partner to keep an eye on Ben. In "Ambush", Ben and Jack find Vince (the man who held Charlotte captive. She killed him accidentally. Emily helped fake his cause of death to protect Charlotte). They find David's knife too among Vince's collected articles of David Clarke. Framing Vince as Conrad's killer. In "Contact", FBI gets involved in Conrad's murder case after the evidence Ben and Jack found. Ben is very chumby about the this, claiming it will make him a detective, that he's always wanted. FBI agent Kate Taylor arrives demanding Jack to be her partner in the case, instead of Ben who knows everything about the case. Later after the evidence has been verified, proving Vince's guilt, Ben finds Jack and Kate at a bar supposedly on a date. Ben is drunk and picks up a fight with Jack, that it is wrong that he was picked for the case when he found everything. After Jack calms hum down, he notices they are on a date. In "Intel", Ben arrives on Emily's doorstep at midnight drunk. He asks her out on a date but Emily denies saying that she just lost someone (Aiden) and is currently not ready to move on. However, Emily soon agrees, to go on a date, but her motive is to get intel on the case. They go to a bar and drink beer and eat fries whilst throwing darts. They return to Emily's house where he tries to touch her hair/ face. However, she grabs his hand before he could so. In "Epitaph", Ben handles Daniel's death case and also interrogates Emily. In "Abduction", Ben overhears Victoria telling the whole truth about Daniel's death and Emily's truth to Margaux. He is furious at first but when he confronts Jack, he realizes Emily's actions. He also helps Jack and David help rescue Victoria and Emily from Malcolm Black. In the end of the episode, Jack tells Emily that Ben knows the truth and she thanks Ben for saving her and keeping her secret. In "Kindred", Emily shows up to Ben's doorstep late at night unexpected. He proceeds to crack a joke asking if she wanted to hear about his 6 months of undercover work seeing that he always repeats it. She begins to laugh and tells him to shut up and they begin to kiss and it goes off-screen to show Jack approaching his house then seeing Emily and Ben kissing. It is assumed that they had sex that night. In "Bait", the episode begins showing all the clothes on the floor from the previous night with Emily. Then they lie in bed talking of their past but then they mention that there's something they could be doing besides talking and begin to kiss. Personality Charming, honest, trusting, loving and kind. He turns into a vindictive prick when he realizes Emily doesn't love him. Relationships Amanda Clarke Amanda Clarke was his girlfriend, until in the episode, "Burn". Jack Porter Jack was Ben's partner until Jack quit the force. Jack became increasingly jealous and weary of Ben because he was dating Amanda while Jack had feelings for her himself. Edward Alvarez Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Emily Thorne Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes